


Permission to speak freely, sir

by iblamethenubbins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Humour, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another illustration for another favourite fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to speak freely, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handsome Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140316) by [bluemoonmaverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick). 




End file.
